Conventionally, in navigation apparatuses, a destination is set, a path from a current location to the destination is searched for, and a vehicle is guided along a found path to the destination. Specifically, in this case, the navigation apparatus indicates to which direction a vehicle should turn when the vehicle comes to a location close to each intersection on the path which the vehicle should turn. In contrast to this, the navigation apparatus indicates no guidance at an intersection at which the vehicle should go straight ahead or at a location at which the vehicle keeps going on the same road. Some other navigation apparatuses output guidance immediately before entering a bridge across which the vehicle should go, or traveling across a boundary between prefectures.